Mixed up: Forbidden Love
by virgo3262
Summary: Draco's wife, Astoria, died in a fire. Hermione Granger recently got a divorce with her husband, Ronald Weasley. One night was all it took. 10 months later Draco finds a baby on his doorstep, which Hermione claims to be his daughter. Journey through Nira Malfoy's life as she deals with things every teenager deals with. Love, betrayal, friendship, and heartbreak. Slight Dramione.


**Hello Everybody! Just to let you all know, this is mostly a romance novel, so the first chapter is just an explanation of Nira's first year at Hogwarts and how she gets sorted into her house and meets her friends and etc. The next chapter will be skipping to her 5th year so that I can kick off the romance. Enjoy the first chapter and please feel free to leave one comment, two comments, even a HUNDRED comments, good or bad. Constructive cristicsm is encouraged!**

Prologue

_Ding-Dong..._

_Draco Malfoy looked up at the clock, frowning when he saw the blinking numbers '2:43' staring back at him. Who was here at this hour? The tired blonde dropped the paperwork he had been going over and left his office, going to the door. Normally he wouldn't have answered the door, but he didn't want to risk the person ring the bell to many times and waking up his two-year old son, Scorpious. He looked through the peephole, frowning when he saw nothing there. He undid the locks and opened the door a crack looking around. A small sound came from below him. A sniffle? Draco looked down, his heart stopping when he saw a small baby girl wrapped in a blanket. There was a not wresting next to her with his name scrawled messily on it. Draco looked around, before sighing and picking up both the baby and the letter, before going back inside and closing and locking the doors._

_The baby had a soft downing of pale blonde hair and her pale pink lips were pouted. There were dried tear streaks on her face, which caused a weird pulling at Draco's heart. He carefully opened the note and began reading._

**_Dear Malfoy,_**

**_I'm so sorry to spring this on you like this. I didn't know what else to do. I've been on a 'business trip' for 10 months now, just so my friends wouldn't find out that I was pregnant and had a baby. I believe you know who is writing? That night at the bar was the only time I could think of that could cause this. It was a bad time for the both of us. Your wife had just died, and Ronald and I had just gotten divorced. We were drunk and we made unintelligent decisions. All I need right now is some time to recover, and to get back on my feet now. She's 2 months old now, and her name is Nira. I left the middle name for you to choose, and I'm sending money for clothes, food, etc. soon. Once again, I'm so very sorry about this, and I hope you raise her to be a fine young lady...that is until I can come and get her back. Goodbye for now._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Hermione Granger_**

_Draco read the note five times before finally accepting it and tossing it aside. He looked at the baby now resting in his lap, breathing softly with a small smile on her face. The corner of Draco's mouth turned up into a small half-smile._

_"To be honest...I've always wanted a daughter..."_

_Chapter 1_

"Nira, remember what I said about getting 'too friendly' with any of those Potter or Weasley kids. I know they're your friends and all but-"

"But you still have a rivalry with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and having your daughter ending up dating one would ruin your score. I got it dad, I see and hear you three arguing all the time. Mom thinks it's cute..." Nira said, cutting her father off mid-sentence and whispering the last part under her breath. He still heard though. She had the same smirk and blonde hair like her father, but had honey brown eyes like her mother. Draco blushed and looked at the floor.

"She does? I mean, I don't care about what she thinks!" He exclaimed awkwardly. Nira giggled and gave her dad a quick peck on the cheek.

"Sure daddy, whatever you say. I'm gonna go get Scorpious." She laughed at the man in front of her. He just rolled his eyes, the blush on his face betraying his embarrasement, before turning and heading back to the kitchen. Nira ran upstairs to her 14 year old brothers room. She knocked loudly on his double doors, hearing an agitated groan and an 'alright, alright, I'm coming'. The doors opened soon after that, and out appeared her tired-looking, bleach blonde, blue eyed older brother. He ruffled her hair as he walked by, something that she pretended to hate, but secretly loved. It made her feel like she was still a little kid.

"You excited about your first year?" Scorpious asked as they headed back downstairs to where their father was waiting to apparate to the station.

"Excited, horrified, slowly dying inside." Nira sighed. She was nervously twirling a strand of her hair, a bad habit she seemed to do when she was excited, nervous, or scared.

"Oh you'll be fine. At least you know some people, right?" Scorpious pointed out, giving her an encouraging smile. Nira managed a weak smile herself, but there was still that feeling of doubt in her stomach.

"You guys ready to go?" Her dad asked. Scorpious gave her a small wink and a smile. Nira sighed and nodded.

here goes nothing..

Nira stepped up and grabbed her fathers arm, he stomach lurching when she was sucked into a cramped and tight tunnel that was spinning it's way towards the train station_._

At The Castle

The train ride had been slow and lonely. She sat with one of her friends, Lora Zabini, but she was to busy drooling over some guy named Zeke to even notice her. This resulted in Nira spending most of the train ride staring out the window and wishing she were back at home. Now she stood in front of the double doors leading into the Great Hall. Butterflies were roaring in her stomach, and she swore if someone so much as even touched her she would either throw up or pass out. She was never good in crowds or at being the center of attention, and in this situation, her nerves were being pushed to a limit. The doors suddenly opened, and the crowd of first years began swarming into the Great Hall, dragging her along with them.

"Okay, pull yourself together. You're a Malfoy for merlin's sake, you shouldn't be afraid of anything." Nira mumbled to herself. This didn't help at all.

"Nervous?" Someone whispered into her ear, making her jump. Nira turned to see Vincent Potter smirking at her, pleased he had scared her.

"O-Of course not! I'm a Malfoy! I'm not scared of anything!" The blonde snapped, her quivering voice blowing her cover. Vincent just snorted and shook his head, turning his attention back to

Professor McGonagall began reading off names, slowly making her way down to the M's. Finally, they called her name. Nira walked stiffly towards the podium, avoiding the gazes of the other first years and instead choosing to look at the floor. She reached the chair and looked up at McGonagall, who gave her a small smile. This calmed Nira down a little as she gave the headmaster a small, shy smile in return. She sat down and tried not to panic as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

'Hmm...another Malfoy, eh? How odd...You're unlike any Malfoy I've sorted 're definitely like your mother. You have a pure heart and good intentions. You're a brave soul, yes, and very loyal from what I can tell. You are intelligent as well and, oh yes that's a Malfoy trait, very stubborn.'

The hat spoke, making Nira giggle a little.

'_Right then, better be...'_

Nira felt her heart stop, the anticipation of wanting to know his choice to much to bear.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Shocked gasps came from all around the Great Hall. Nira gulped and stood up, searching the room for Scorpious. His mouth was open in a perfectly round 'o' and his eyes were bugged out. When his eyes met hers though, he just smiled and flashed her a small thumbs up. Nira smiled weakly and turned her gaze to the Gryffindor table which had begun to clap half-heartedly. She knew what everyone was thinking. A Malfoy? In Gryffindor? That's never happened before. Some of the people sitting at the table were throwing her dirty looks, and had sneers on their faces. The poor blonde girl chose to sit at the end of the table, farthest away from the other people at her table. She bowed her head and fisted her skirt, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. This was going to be one horrible year! Her father would most likely be furious and demand that she be put in Slytherin, which would cause a commotion. Not to mention, most of the people in her house most likely hated her because she was a Malfoy.

"Uhm...Excuse me..." A soft voice murmured from next to her. Nira jumped a little, the voice startling her. She whiped away the lone tear that had rolled down her cheek and turned to face the voice that had spoken. A tall girl with wavy brown hair and brown eyes was smiling at her, a look of sympathy in her eyes.

"I couldn't help but notice you were sitting alone, and I felt bad. Do you mind if my friends and I sit with you?" She asked. Nira couldn't help the grin the crawled onto her face as she quickly shook her head 'no' and scooted over. The girl grinned and waved over a couple of kids who all scooted down to sit by her.

"I'm Salina Greyrose. It's nice to meet you." The girl said, sticking out her hand for Nira to shake.

"N-Nira Malfoy. It's great to meet you to." The blonde introduced herself shyly.

"You seem pretty nice for a Malfoy." A boy with jet-black hair and dark eyes pointed out. Nira blushed and looked down, twirling her hair around nervously.

"That's Jaden. Don't mind him." Salina told her, sending 'Jaden' a glare.

"Jaden Roswell. You seem okay, so I suppose we can be friends." He sighed, sticking out his hand towards her. Nira raised an eyebrow and smiled, before happily shaking his hand.

"I'm Arisa Owl. It's really nice to have another girl in our group." A girl with curly red hair and green eyes said. Nira giggled, looking around and noticing there _was_ a rather large group of boys that came with them.

"Alright, let me just quickly introduce you to the boys. This boy here is Sean Black' Salina pointed to a boy with shaggy blonde hair and turquoise yes, 'and there is P.J. Alandor' she pointed to a boy with brown hair and one green eye and one blue eye, 'and last but not least is Jona Lapinski'. The last boy had black hair and green eyes and had a bad-boy kind of look to him.

"It's nice to meet you guys." I said nervously. Why was I nervous? I was a god-damn Malfoy for merlin's sake!

"Vincent Potter!" McGonagall called. Nira turned to look as he walked up the steps, nervously chewing her bottom lip. It took a while, but the sorting hat soon called out...

"Slytherin!"

Absolute silence. Vincent was emotionless, but as he turned to meet my gaze, he gave me a little smirk. Surprised whispering broke out among the students, but they were quickly silenced by a wave of McGonagalls hand.

"Ava Lang!"

Nira watched as her other best friend walked up onto the stage. She was an asian girl with long black hair and dark eyes. Ava was the daughter of one of her dads male co-workers that had become one of his best friends. As expected, she was immediately put into Ravenclaw. She gave Nira a small smile as she passed the Gryffindor table.

Nira smiled back and gave a small wave. Suddenly, heaps of food appeared on their plates, and conversation erupted around the room. The blonde grinned and dug in, just now realizing how hungry she was.

_'Maybe Hogwarts isn't so bad after all...'_

**And there you have it! Chapter 1 of my story. As I mentioned at the beginning, this is just an explanation of what the story is about and how she got sorted and what not. In the next chapter I will be skipping to her 5th year so that I can start getting the romance started, considering this ****_is _****a romance story. Please feel free to leave comments, positive or negative. I appreciate constructive critiscism. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and don't worry, there will be more to come soon!**


End file.
